boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Once in Love with Amy
Once In Love With Amy" is the 12th episode of season one of Boy Meets World, and the 12th of the overall series. It first aired on January 7, 1994. The episode was written by Ken Kuta, and directed by David Trainer. Plot Eric is having some girl troubles and judging by the absent-minded way his mother ignores her husband that morning, so is Alan. It's a flurry of activity as Amy's co-worker arrives early and the baby-sitter cancels on them. Eric tells his mom she doesn't have to miss her bowling league and offers to baby-sit. After leaving, Cory asks for pizza money since his dad will also be out of the house at a manager's meeting. After everyone leaves for their respective work and school, Morgan finally comes downstairs to find her oatmeal hardened, much like her family, didn't wait for her. In class, Mr. Feeny poses a math question (Al washes a car in six minutes, Fred washes the same car in eight minutes. How long will it take for both to wash it together?). Although Topanga gets the right answer by channeling an ancient Egyptian mathematician, Cory, and shockingly enough, Minkus, both get the wrong answer. This stumps Cory and Shawn so much that they meet up at Cory's house with two Barbies and a toy car to try and figure out the mystery. Minkus stops by, disheveled and verging on a breakdown. He feels that his status as class genius is in question and he has nothing left. After some ranting he runs off and Shawn comments on how he likes the new Minkus. Cory finds out that Shawn's mom isn't bowling that night with Cory's mom because their bowling league ended six weeks ago. His confusion turns to worry when he, Shawn, and Eric open up Amy's bowling bag to find a fancy cocktail dress and red heels. They also find a card for a fancy restaurant and think their mom might be cheating on their dad. Shawn thinks they should go to that restaurant and find out what their mother is doing before telling their dad. Cory and Eric leave Shawn in charge of Morgan while they go take a bus to the restaurant. When they return they don't have good news. They saw their mother dancing and snuggling with someone but couldn't see who because it was so dark. Since their dad got there before they did, Shawn had to lie about where they went and he makes a quick exit, leaving them to break the news to their father. Alan is suspicious when he hears Eric ramble on about change and buses. With one look, Cory spills the beans that "mom was with another guy" and he sends them upstairs as his wife's car pulls into the driveway. It turns out the stranger with Amy was actually Alan. Cory and Eric watch from the bedroom window thinking the worse, but Amy finally goes up there to set them straight. Even though she explains that they did it to put some mystery and romance into their date night, Cory can't get over the whole lying thing and is offended that they needed to get away from their kids and pretend so they could have fun. His mother ultimately explains that not everything is black and white and this supposed lying is something he'll likely understand when he's an adult. Eric understands and thinks it's cool. At school Minkus has filled up the entire chalkboard with numbers and formulas, trying to figure out the car wash question. Cory tells Mr. Feeny that he knows their teacher gave them that question to have them really think about things and realize there could be more than one right answer. In fact there could be no answer. Mr. Feeny agrees with that assessment and Topanga asks if Cory's spirit guide told him the answer. He replies, "Yeah. My mom." The end-credits tag show Minkus positing that time might not be linear but rather random moments. Some truly 90s special effects make Minkus vanish and reappear as he repeats the scene twice before deciding he's probably wrong and he erases the chalkboard. Cast Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence Quotes Eric: You know the big difference between guys and girls? Girls want commitment. Guys want girls. Cory: What's the matter with commitment? Eric: You are *so* eleven. Mr. Feeny: Al washes a car in six minutes. Fred washes the same car in eight minutes. How long will it take Al and Fred to wash the car together? Cory: Piece of cake. Mr. Feeny: Think about it, Mr. Matthews. Cory: I don't have to think about it, Mr. Feeny. It's simple. Mr. Feeny: It is anything but simple, Mr. Matthews. Cory: But I've got the answer! Mr. Feeny: I'm not interested in the answer. Cory: Why not? Mr. Feeny: Because I'm more interested in how you arrived at the answer. And you couldn't possibly have arrived at the correct answer so rapidly. Cory: But I did, I've arrived, I'm here. I'm ahead of ya! Shawn: You guys better tell your dad. Eric: Tell him what? We don't have any proof. Shawn: Get proof. Cory: How? Shawn: Don't you guys watch NYPD Blue? Tail her! And talk dirty! Amy: Look, Cor, did you ever cut school? Cory: Me? No. Uh uh! Amy: Off the record. Cory: Once in fifth grade. Amy: Did you have fun? Cory: Yeah. I went to the mall. It was really cool. Amy: Yeah, but you've been to the mall a hundred times. Now maybe it was fun because you weren't supposed to be there. You know? Like it was a little bit dangerous? Get it? Cory: Yeah... No. Mr. Feeny: In the course of your education, you have been taught to look for the right answer. But you also must know that in life, many times, the right answer is that there isn't one. This is an especially valuable lesson for you, Mr. Minkus. So, I'm afraid your calculations are all for naught. Minkus: Not necessarily. I think I may have inadvertently discovered the secret of time travel. Trivia * Mr. Feeny's math problem is used years later, in the spin-off Girl Meets World episode Girl Meets the Secret of Life, by Cory Matthews when he's teaching his own class. * The name of the restaurant, La Bugia, actually means The Lie. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 1